Un nuevo sentimiento
by yuno-and-yin
Summary: Solo les dijo que es NejiTen asi que si les gusta esta parega entren y lean


**_Cami: BUENO! ACA ESTAMOS OTRA VES! JEJE CON UNA SEGUNDA HISTORIA MAS LARGA PERO IGUAL DE BUENA \./ (Siiii¡!) ESTA HISTORIA SE NOS ACURRIO A LAS DOS! YA QUE NOS ENCANTA LA PAREJA DE NEJITEN! OHOHO PERO NO TIENE PARTE PERVE! MICA NO ME DEJA PONERLAS! (lo se (u/u)ººº debí revelarme pero ni hay me conformo con las partes románticas (/) hooho) BUENO NOS QUEMAMOS EL CEREBRO EN PARTE (~*-*)~ (jamás pensé tanto en mi vida) PERO EN OTRAS NOS SUPER INSPIRAMOS CON LA LLAMA DE NUESTAR JUVENTUD (Ups! Es muy lee! :3) ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTEEE! BESOS Y SALUDOS A LOS QUE LES GUSTA_**

**_Mica: [APARECIENDO DETRÁS DE CAMI CON UN AURA ASESINA] CAMI ¿COMO ESO DE PARTE PERVE Y QUE TE IVAS A REVELAR? Heeeee_**

**_Cami: [dándose la vuelta rápido] Q-QUE?! NADA! YO NO DIJE NADA ºXº ….. (¬_¬) MIERDA ME ESCUCHO!_**

**_Mica: COMO NO ESCUCHARTE SI ESTOY DETRÁS DE TI ¬_¬. POR CIERTO TODAVIA ME DEVES MI TORTA DE CHOCOLATE PERVERTIDA_**

**_Cami. AHAH… [mirando al cielo al piso al extraterrestre todos lados menos a mica] E-ES QUE BUENO…. SE ME QUEMO EL HORNO!_**

**_Mica: TU Y YO HABLAREMOS DESPUES [CON MIRADA AMENASANTE ¬_¬] PERO AHORA DEJEMOS QUE LA JENTE LEA EL FIC._**

**_Cami: SIII QUE LO LEA! LES VAN A GUSTAR! [sexi Neji! *¬*]_**

**_Mica: CUANDO TENES RAZON TENES RAZON PERO IGUAL NO TE SALVAS (¬/¬) BUENO QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA LOS FANS DE NEJITEN SI NO SOS UNO DE ELLOS JODETE. NARUTO NO ES DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD, ES KISHIMOTO (lastimeramente T-T)_**

_Cuidando a una amiga_

E_se día era un día normal y corriente o eso parecía._

_En este día se pondrán a prueba el avance de los alumnos peleando contra sus senseis, en estos momentos no encontramos con el equipo de Maito Gai. Lee y Neji ya han pasado con éxito sus pruebas correspondiente, ahora es el turno de Ten-ten, quien a estado avanzado en su pelea aunque no consigue el éxito contra Gai._

_En el estadio se encuentra Lee y Neji observando la pelea de su compañera_

_-Ten-ten realmente se está esforzando…- dice Lee sin dejar de ver la lucha_

_-Si…aunque no le ha causado ningún daño importante, no sé porque pierde el tiempo- responde Neji frívolamente mientras observa a su amiga luchar sin mucho éxito._

_-Neji, no debes subestimar a Ten-ten, ella es fuerte…- dijo Lee sin apartar la vista de la pelea. En ese momento Ten-Ten saca un pergamino especial del cual al hacer su sello correspondiente de este emerge un dragón de fuego que va directamente hacia Gai. Pero este le devuelve el golpe haciendo su técnica especial: Flor de Loto. Ten-ten al ver el contragolpe de su sensei, intenta esquivarlo quemándose así parte del brazo y la espalda, Lee y Gai al ver esto abren sorprendidos los ojos y cuando Shizune está por parar la pelea un grito la detiene._

_-¡Alto! No detengan la pelea, no descansare hasta derrotarlo sensei- dijo mientras se sostenía el brazo, en su rostro había una mueca de dolor y de sus ojos avellana salían diminutas pero visibles lagrimas. En ese momento Lee volteo a ver a su amigo y se sorprendió al ver que tenía el byakugan activado. (Está perdiendo mucha sangre y al mismo tiempo chakra, si sigue así, esta pelea terminara mal) pensaba el genio Hyuga. Mientras Shizune pensaba (Tengo que detener la pelea antes de que la herida sea más grave) estaba muy preocupada, y como no, si parecía que entre más peleaba Ten-ten mas se expandía la herida. La pelea continuo un tiempo más, hasta que Ten-ten finalmente venció a Maito Gai. Pero las consecuencias fueron graves, Ten-ten apenas toco suelo perdió la conciencia, pero antes de tocar la cabeza al suelo Neji la atrapo rápidamente sujetando su cuerpo. (La herida se expandió demasiado esta por todo su brazo, perdió demasiado chakra y sangre) pensó Neji viéndola detenidamente. Shizune se acerco rápidamente y, le mando a Neji que la llevara al hospital rápida y cuidadosamente. Neji simplemente asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo._

_Mientras en el hospital:_

_Se veía entrar por la puerta a Neji con Ten-ten en brazos, mientras esta tenia quemado gravemente el brazo derecho y herido leves. Rápidamente unas enfermeras se acercaron con una camilla para atender a la chica. Cuando desaparecieron por el pasillo él se dio media vuelta y se fue para avisarles a su equipo que Ten-ten estaba por ser atendida_

_Afuera del hospital:_

_Se encuentran Lee y Gai esperando noticias de Ten-ten, en cuanto vieron a Neji salir del hospital, se acercaron rápidamente y le preguntaron qué paso. –Apenas entre, se la llevaron y todavía no sé nada- dijo Neji Indiferente. Se estaba haciendo tarde y decidieron [Lo hicieron Lee y Gai por Neji] que mañana verían a su compañera herida. (Espero que estés bien Ten-ten) pensaron al mismo tiempo los guerreros del taijutsu._

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_El Equipo Gai se dirigían hacia la oficina de Tsunade, la cual por alguna extraña razón los había llamado, en cuanto llegaron tocaron la puerta y una persona detrás de esta les grito pase. -¿Nos mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?- dijo de forma monótona Neji. –Si. Lee y Gai tengo una misión para ustedes dos, asique vayan con Shizune que ella les va a explicar el resto- dijo mientras apoyándose sobre el escritorio. –Pero antes quiero saber, ¿Cómo esta mi alumna?- dijo muy preocupado Gai. –Lo sabrán cuando vuelvan- dijo mientras en su frente se le hinchaba una vena. A Lee, Gai y Shizune les salió una gota estilo anime, para luego seguir a la última mencionada a través de la puerta, en cuanto se cerro Tsunade miro a Neji para luego hablar. –Neji, ¿Tu sabes la situación de Ten-ten?- dijo Tsunade y como respuesta asintió –Bueno, entonces no tendrás problemas para hacerte cargo de ella- dijo la Hokage irónicamente. Neji solo alzo una ceja extrañado -…?-. –Ya que ella está muy mal herida y, dos de sus compañeros están de misión. Tú tendrás que cuidarla- dijo Tsunade divertida y al ver que Neji iba a replicar, ella agrego-Y si no lo haces, te enviare de vuelta a la academia- le amenazo Tsunade. Ante esto Neji no se pudo negar y mientras se iba camino al hospital, Tsunade le explicaba los detalles._

_Unos minutos más tarde, en el hospital:_

_Ten-ten se removía inquieta como si estuviera por despertar, cuando por la puerta entraron Neji y Tsunade, esta ultima explicándole los últimos detalles; en cuando la Hokage la ve se acerca rápidamente para detenerla y verificar su estado mientras; Neji solo observaba._

_De un momento a otro los ojos de Ten-ten se abrieron de golpe e intento sentarse de manera brusca, siendo detenida a mitad de camino por Tsunade. –No debes moverte aun con esas heridas- dijo Tsunade mientras le quitaba el suero, Ten-ten intento quitarse el respirador pero nuevamente fue detenida –No, no te lo saques todavía. Si?- dijo la Hokage de manera suave mientras la castaña asentía suavemente y con ayuda de Tsunade se sentaba de forma que su espalda se apoyara contra la pared con las almohadas acomodadas para que ella este cómoda._

_Ten-ten sintió un gran ardor en el brazo derecho, rápidamente lo miro y no pudo evita sorprenderse ante la quemadura tan grande. Ten-ten siente una presencia y al mira no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al ver a su compañero de equipo y el segundo cubo de hielo de la aldea: Neji Hyuga. Era raro tenerlo ahí porque la estaba mirando fijamente, como analizando la situación y a ella. -¿N-Neji q-que h-haces a-aquí?- pregunto nerviosa la kunoichi. –Solo cumpliendo una misión- le respondió Neji sin emociones. Ten-ten estaba por preguntar otra cosa cuando una mueca de dolor surco su rostro, por lo cual Tsunade rápidamente puso sus manos en la herida y de esta emano chakra de color verde, haciendo que la chica suspirara levemente de puro alivio. De este modo pasado el suceso Tsunade le explica a la chica su situación –Tu quemadura es muy grave, no podrás usar tu brazo meses- le informo Tsunade para luego agregar –Neji cuidara de ti, ya que Lee y Gai están en una misión- dicho esto las mejillas de la kunoichi tornaron un color rojo, a lo que responde sorprendida -¿N-nani?- pregunto con un aura depresiva alrededor (Justo ahora tenía que pasar esto y yo que quería olvidarme de él. estas en mi contra) pensó decepcionada, por suerte ninguno se dio cuenta._

_Unas horas más tarde, en las calles de Konoha:_

_Caminaban Neji y Ten-ten en total silencio, esta última con el brazo totalmente vendado. –Que rara la situación; no salgo herida en batalla pero si en una prueba – dijo mas para si misma que para su acompañante, este la termino escuchando. –Tal vez no te esforzaste lo suficiente- dijo de forma casi grosera. Ten-ten por un momento se quedo parada; para luego poner una mueca triste y salir corriendo a donde quien sabe. Neji ante esto la siguió hasta el bosque de la muerte, en el cual la perdió de vista. Neji cuando estaba por activar byakugan, vio un rastro de lo que parecía ser sangre y le preocupo el hecho de que la herida de su compañera se halla abierto. Un poco más adelante se encontró con Ten-ten apoyada contra un árbol agarrándose fuertemente el brazo. Se acerca rápidamente a ella; Ten-ten al verlo intento levantarse fallando así con su intento lo cual le provoca más dolor, Neji simplemente suspiro para luego cargarla en brazos pero Ten-ten intento resistirse. Neji simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la casa de la chica sin hacer caso a sus forcejeos._

_Unos minutos después, ya dentro de la casa de Ten-ten:_

_Ten-ten estaba sentada en un sillón para dos personas de piernas cruzadas; mientras Neji estaba sentada a su lado cambiando las vendas de la chica. Varios gemido de dolor salieron de la boca de la chica; mientras Neji intentaba evitar que le doliera mas._

_-Lo siento Ten-ten, esto es nuevo para mí, pero estoy tratando de no lastimarte- dice concentrado en su labor –aunque creo que no debiste huir de esa manera tan tonta – termina su frase con cierto enojo. Por su parte Ten-ten se siente indignada por lo que acaba de oír, ¿Cómo se atreve a reprocharle su huida, después de la manera en que la trato? -¿y cómo no iba a huir?, no fuiste nada amable al hablarme de esa manera, Neji!- exclama la morocha, lo cual sorprende al muchacho,-No savia que ese comentario tan trivial te molestaría- le responde viéndola a la cara y dejando su labor por un momento – ¡Ese tipo de comentario le molestaría a cualquiera!- le dice de forma exaltada –Pero a ti parece no importarte los sentimientos de nadie-. El rostro de Neji se oscureció por un segundo al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, -Yo tengo mis propias razones y problemas Ten-ten para actuar así, no soy un idiota- responde molesto el morocho-Es solo que creo que debiste entrenar un poco más, porque te lastimaste mucho en ese combate- dice Neji en tono serio. La mirada de Ten-ten se oscureció por un momento lo cual extraño al chico, para luego poner una enorme sonrisa falsa –Tienes razón Neji- dijo. Neji solo guardo silencio y pensó en que decir, -Descuida, cuando te recuperes entrenaremos juntos y así te aras mas fuerte- por alguna razón a su amiga le pareció raro la forma en que el morocho le hablo, pero no le dio importancia y sonrió enormemente -¿Enserio? Arigato Neji- dijo para luego lanzarse a abrasar al genio Hyūga, el cual se sorprendió al principio para luego poner levemente las manos en la cintura de su compañera. –De nada Ten-ten- murmuro suavemente, lo que por un segundo le puso los pelos de punta a Ten-ten –Eh hehe… b-bueno, mi herida aun no se a curado por completo-dijo nerviosa la morocha para apartarse y cambiar de tema –Tienes razón dejame continuar- dice al notar la incomodidad de su amiga. Al terminar se curar la herida de su amiga Neji le informa que por esta noche deberá volver a su casa a buscar sus ropas y demás cosas para poder quedarse en la casa de ella y asi poder cuidarla, Ten-ten asiente su cabeza y se despide de su amigo._

_Al día siguiente:_

_En una habitación; donde una castaña dormía plácidamente, entraban por la ventana los rayos del sol. Ten-ten se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la ventana. Mientras en la puerta de ella el portador del byakugan estaba entrando a la casa con una mochila, dejando esta sobre un sillón. (Tengo que despertar a Ten-ten para que coma porque ayer perdió mucha sangre según la Hokage) pensó Neji mientras subía la escalera de la casa e iba a la habitación tocando primero la puerta. Pero Ten-ten no le respondió ya que se encontraba todavía dormida. Neji suspiro decidiendo entrar a la habitación, al hacerlo se encontró con una imagen muy tierna. Ten-ten estaba boca arriba con el brazo herido sobre su estomago y el otro extendido a su costado; con el pelo suelto el cual se esparcía por la almohada como tinta fresca, la sabana le tapaba hasta la cintura dejando ver que tenía una remera común manga corta. Neji decidió No despertarla e ir a preparar el desayuno. Unas horas después Ten-ten bajaba la escalera frotándose un ojo con su brazo bueno, bestia una bermuda de tela, una musculosa y el vendaje algo manchado. Se fue directo a la cocina encontrándose con Neji sentado en la mesa con el desayuno preparado, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de melancolía mientras se sentaba en la mesa. (Me hubiera gustado de chica encontrarme con mis padres con el desayuno y una sonrisa) pensaba triste, para luego probar la comida y sonreír. –No sabía que Neji Hyuuga cocinaba- dijo en tono divertido. –Hay cosas que no sabes. Los Hyuuga hacemos todo- dijo Neji con superioridad y una sonrisa de medio lado. Después de desayunar, estaban en la sala mirando la tele, en eso Ten-ten frunció el seño como niña que quiere un dulce y Neji la miro enarcando una ceja como diciendo "¿Qué te pasa?". – Quiero salir de casa- dijo como niña chiquita. Neji suspiro y se levanto de donde estaba sentado. –Ok, pero primero vamos a cambiarte el vendaje- dijo Neji mientras se cruza de brazos, Ten-ten suda frio, rápidamente se levanta y sale corriendo por toda la cara con una sonrisa infantil en la cara siendo perseguida por Neji._

_Ten-ten; después de correr un buen rato; se esconde en el armario de su dormitorio esperando que Neji salga de pieza, en cuanto escucha la puerta cerrarse suspira de alivio sentándose en el piso de su armario mirándose el brazo quemado. (Aun soy algo débil, si quiero ser la mejor kunoichi, tengo que seguir entrenando. Pero recuerda otra cosa Ten-ten, tienes que evitar que Neji se entere de mis sentimientos) se decía a si misma, hasta que la interrumpieron abriendo bruscamente la puerta del armario, ella lo miro sorprendida agarrándose el brazo. -Olvidaste que tengo el byakugan- dijo con una sonrisa secarrona para luego extenderle la mano a la chica – Vamos; te cambio el vendaje y vamos a donde quieras ¿Vale?- le propuso a lo que ella simplemente asintió tomando la mano del hyuuga._

_Después de cambiarle el vendaje a la castaña, ambos se fueron al parque de la aldea, encontrándose en el camino con una pareja agarrados de la mano; que hiso que Neji frunciera el seño: Naruto y Hinata. – Ohayo Neji y Ten-ten dettebayo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna y los ojos serrados. – Ohayo Neji-nisan Tenten-san- dijo la tierna Hinata para luego ver el brazo de su amiga totalmente vendado. –Por Kami, Tenten-san ¿Qué te paso?- dijo muy preocupada, Ten-ten miro su brazo derecho. –Ah esto, am pues me lo hice en la prueba de ayer jejejejeje – dijo algo nerviosa la castaña y avergonzada –Pero descuida estoy bien ahora- mientras mira disimuladamente a Neji. A Naruto le dio curiosidad el que ambos ninjas estuvieran juntos y bastantes alegres para ser sinceros –Dime Neji…- dice Naruto mientras mira de forma divertido y pervertido al moreno –Debes estar muy contento viviendo con Ten-ten, ¿no?- dice aun con su sonrisa pervertida. Neji se ruborizo al escuchar el comentario del rubio –Naruto no digas tonterías, solo cuido a Ten-ten porque somos buenos vos amigos-responde enojado con una mirada desafiante, pero Naruto no ase caso a la mirada del Hyuuga y sigue hablando –Espero que no trates de pervertirla Neji –los ojos de Neji se abren como un plato estilo anime al escuchar semejante y justo frente a Ten-ten. Hinata sonríe tímidamente al ver a su primo en esa situación –Naruto, no te olvides del compromiso que llegaras tarde- interrumpe la tierna hinata. De esta manera desaparecen el rubio y la peliazul, dejando a Neji y Ten-ten en una situación incomoda._

_-Tsk! Mejor sigamos caminando- dice finalmente Neji fastidiado mientras le toma de la muñeca a su amiga, por su lado Ten-ten aprovecha el momento y pide a Neji que le compre Dangos -¿Dangos?- pregunta el moreno levantado una seja –Por favor…!- responde la morena con carita de cordero degollado para dar lastima ( No cabe duda, Ten-ten se esta aprovechando de mi y de su condicion) piensa el Hyuuga (- _ -)u –Esta bien, vallamos- complace a su amiga y la lleva a la tienda de Dangos. Al llegar a la tienda la morena se pone a elegir de modo divertido e infantil los colores –Elige uno Neji- le invita con una sonrisa –No gracias estoy bien- responde el portador del Byakugan levantando una mano para negar –oh… por favor Neji no me dejes comiendo sola-dijo la muy sinvergüenza de Ten-ten volviendo a poner su carita de lastima, ya que está savia que su amigo no podía negarle nada ante esa expresión –AH…- Neji no podía decir que no a su amiga con esa hermosa carita –Ash! Está bien quiero los verdes- responde vencido el moreno -¡Siii!- exclama su amiga alegremente moviendo bruscamente sus brazos, pero el dolor no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de la morena –A-ah…!- tomo rápidamente su brazo derecho agachándose del dolor –¡Ten-ten!- se preocupa Neji yendo apresurado en el rescate de su amiga -¿Te duele mucho?- pregunta el moreno mientras la sostiene, Ten-ten se muerde los labios pero no logra evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla. El dolor que sentía era intenso, no lo soportaba. El Hyuuga nota que la morena está llorando por el dolor. Todos se le quedaron viendo, justo para suerte de Neji, Sakura Haruno entraba al lugar acompañada por su novio Sasuke. Enseguida ayudo a su amiga a sentarse; que todavía esta gimiendo de dolor, y se acerco donde estaba la peli rosa. –Neji ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupada al ver la cara del oji blanco. –Sakura-san necesito tu ayuda- dijo rápidamente recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte de la chica, así que agarro rápidamente su muñeca y guiándola hasta donde estaba Ten-ten. [Bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha jajajaja] la pelirosa se apresuro en aliviar el dolor de su amiga que estaba sentada con lagrimas en el rostro –Quédate tranquílate Ten-ten te aliviare el dolor-no recibió respuesta de parte de la adolorida morena, enseguida puso sus manos sobre el brazo de Ten-ten asiendo que el chakra curativo asiera lo suyo, Neji observaba atentamente a casa reacción de su amiga (Mierda, tal ves no debí sacarla afuera) pensó el moreno. Al terminar de aliviar el dolor Sakura se pone de pie y ayuda a que también lo haga Ten-ten –Bien, ahora estarás mejor- dice sonriente la pelirosado –Gracias Sakura y perdona la molestia- se disculpa Ten-ten –No fue nada llámame cuando quieras- responde Sakura despidiéndose. La castaña sonrió de nuevo animada y se sentó en una de las mesas como si nada hubiese pasado, Neji se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su amiga, ase minutos atrás estaba llorando del dolor y ahora como si nada se sentó en una mesa para comer sus Dangos (u O_O)… -Oye Ten-ten, ¿estás segura que te quieres quedar?, después del espectáculo que paso las personas nos observan- un par de persona también miraban sorprendidos a la morena –Por supuesto que si, quiero Dangos- dice Ten-ten asiendo puchero con la boca, el moreno piensa un momento, el debe cuidar a Ten-ten y eso también quiere decir que debe hacerla sentir cómoda, y la única manera de lograr eso seria cumpliendo con todos sus caprichos, -Bien nos quedamos entonces- dice finalmente mientras se acomoda en una silla frente a ella. Durante todo ese dia solo se encargo de hacerla sentir cómoda en todo, la llevo a pasear, le compro comida absolutamente todo lo que ella quería._

_En la tarde cuando regresaron la morena fue a darse un baño, dejando solo a Neji en la sala (Ah…! No sabia que estar con Ten-ten seria tan agotador) pensó con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sofá ( cuanto dinero me queda?!) pensó de repente el moreno sacándose la billetera del bolsillo, cuando abrió su billetera su expresión se endureció [Se queda sin plata el Hyuuga jajajajajajajaja. ] ( si sigo gastando tanto acabare con la fortuna de mi familia) pensó Neji con un aura oscura._

_EN LA NOCHE:_

_Neji se encontraba acostado en el sillón del living pensando en los sucesos del día, cuando oye un ruido misterioso en el techo, de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió sigilosamente al techo, pudo un ver figura, se acerco mas para ver quien era el extraño, cuando ve a Ten-ten sentada en las baldosas de la terraza se sobresalto (¿acaso Ten-ten es sonámbula?) pensó, pero esa idea se esfumo de inmediato cuando la morena se volteo con una sonrisa melancólica y lo saludo. Neji se sentó a su lado y pregunto -¿Qué haces aquí en mitad de la noche?, es paligroso podría caerte- pero Ten-ten no respondió nada, solo miraba la luna con ojos perdidos inmersa en sus pensamiento, el moreno se preocupo por su silencio –Ten-ten… ¿sucede algo?- la miraba de perfil, a la luz de la luna sus ojos se asían mas oscuros e intensos, sus rasgos femenino se asian mas visibles, Ten-ten no lo miro pero contesto su pregunta –Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres- en ese momento Neji sintió que el ambiente se puso tenso, agacho la mirada –No savia nada…- el moreno se sintió decepcionado de si mismo al no saber que justamente ese "día" era un día muy importante en la vida de la única amiga que siempre tuvo y con la cual compartió momentos importantes. Ten-ten volteo a mirarlo –No te preocupes, en realidad esto jamás se lo conté a nadie- dijo mientras se sentaba mas cerca de su amigo –No deves sentirte mal por no saberlo, yo nunca quise que lo supieras- Neji se sorprendió con lo que le dijo su amiga -¿Por qué?- pregunto inconscientemente, no entedia porque esa respuesta de la morena lo irio tanto,¿ acaso no confiaba en él?, -Es que no quería parecer una moletia, además no suelo contar mis problemas, además…- los dos amigo se miraron a los ojos –Siempre crei que te molestarías si te contaba sobre mis problemas- dijo Ten-ten sin apartar la mirada, Neji apoya su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la morena – Ten-ten jamás me molesto que me hablaras y jamás me molestara, asi que por favor no dudes en hablar de lo que sea conmigo- la morena se conmovió al escuchar a Neji hablarle de ese modo, serro los ojos y sonrió sinceramente abrasándolo con el brazo sano._

_Al dia siguiente:_

_Mientras Neji cambiaba los vendajes de su amiga recordó la noche anterior y como Ten-ten evito hablar de sus padres, pero él no la presionaría para que hablara. Cuando termino de vendar su brazo alguien llamo a la puerta –Voy yo!- exclamo Ten-ten, el moreno no se lo impidió pero hubiera preferido que si, al ir a ver quien fue se encontró a su amiga con un ramo de flores en la mano y leyendo una tarjeta la cual provocaba rubor en el rostro de la morena, en la tarjeta decía un nombre muy conocido: Hojo Kuney. Era su primo légano, no lo veía desde hacía un año, que fue la época en la que el se fue a otra aldea. En cuanto se dio vuelta se encontró con Neji mirándola algo celoso, y recogiendo la tarjeta que a la morocha se le había caído. –Kuney….- dice el moreno mientras mira la tarjeta con ojos asesinos y un aura oscura a su alrededor, la morena no entiende nada pero no le da importancia, -Si, es mi primo lejano, se fue el año pasado a la aldea de la niebla- el moreno vuelve a sorprenderse (no puede ser posible, ni siquiera savia que tenía un primo!) piensa Neji –Que lindas flore no crees Neji-dice Ten-ten mirando a su amigo muy feliz, pero este en cambio solo miro la flores frívolamente y no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue por la ventana diciendo maquinalmente–Disculpa ya vuelvo, tengo que ver algo y regreso, no tardo y no vayas a salir- esta nueva actitud sorprendió a la morena la cual dejo las flores en un florero, yendo después a su dormitorio a cambiarse. Minutos después de salió vestida con su ropa normal de entrenamiento, yéndose el hospital de Konoha. Después de un rato salió del hospital con un vendaje limpio, yéndose a pasear así a la aldea y desobedeciendo así las ordenes de Neji._

_Narración de Neji:_

_Me avía ido hacia mi casa encerrándome así en mi pieza para poder pensar, ya que toda esta situación me estaba agobiando. Tenía a Ten-ten como compañera desde los 12 años y no conocía casi nada de ella, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me puse celoso? No, no puede ser me niego a estar enamorado…. Pero tengo que aceptarlo este nuevo sentimiento es muy cálido y me gusta. Entonces mi prima entra a mi dormitorio con cara preocupada interrumpiendo así mi monologo. -¿Qué pasa Hinata-sama?- dije de forma tranquila sin entender el porqué de la cara de mi prima. –Vi a Ten-ten yendo hacia el bosque de la muerte- dijo rápidamente en tono preocupado, ante aquello abrí los ojos como platos; para luego levantarme rápidamente, agradecerle a mi prima e irme corriendo lo más rápido que podía. En el camino me maldecía una y mil veces por haberla dejado sola en las condiciones que estaba, y peor, sabiendo que no me iba a obedecer. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de la aldea, sin perder tiempo active el byakugan y rápidamente empezó a buscarla {Fin de la narración de Neji}_

_Ten-ten caminaba tranquila por el bosque mirando todo a su alrededor, solo por un par de días no fue a entrenar, en eso alguien la abraza desde atrás haciendo que la castaña se asuste, protegiendo su brazo herido, al no estar armada no sabía qué hacer. Los brazos del extraño le rodeaba la cintura con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, en eso aquella persona apoya el mentón en el hombro de la chica; ante esto ella sin mover la cabeza mira a la cara de la persona y se sorprende al encontrarse con uno ojos blanquecinos mirándola con dulzura. –N-Neji- susurra suavemente, el simplemente sonrió y con un rápido pero al mismo tiempo suave movimiento le da vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Quedaron con las frentes apoyadas entre sí, el aun tenía sus brazos en la cintura de la oji chocolate mientras ella las tenía en el pecho {cuidando de su mano herida} del oji blanco el cual estaba acercando sus labios a los suyos. El la beso siendo correspondido rápidamente por la chica, el beso era dulce y tierno, el cual duro unos minutos. –Eres mía y de nadie más- dijo Neji aun muy cerca de su rostro. –Siempre lo fui. Te quiero Neji- dijo Ten-ten acercándose para besarlo nuevamente. –Y yo a ti,… te amo- le respondió para por fin volver a besarse._

**_Cami: CONOCES LA PALBRA PIEDAD? [mira asiendo pucherito]_**

**_Mica: MMMMM [PENSANDO] CREO QUE LA ESCUCHE UNA VEZ CADA TANTO PERO…ÑEEEE… COMO NO SE QUE SIGNIFICA [MIRADA MACABRA Y LAS MANOS EN GARRA] (jajajajaja vas a sufrir solo un poco. Ñee no te mentiré sufrirás mucho) [SE LANSA SOBRE CAMI]_**

**_Cami: AAAAAAAGGRRRRRR! NOOOO! PELEAREE [le pellizca los cachetes]_**

**_Mica: OYE [se suelta del agarre de Cami sentándose al lado de esta en el piso] CAMI, ME DOLIERON MIS MEJILLAS [con un puchero] (ya verás ero-chan en algún momento tienes que dormirte)~~~ *¬_¬* ~~~_**

**_Cami: \(T-T)/ (avachitooo) LO SIENTO AMIGA!_**

**_Mica: OK ESTA BIEN NO PUEDO ENOJARME CON VOS Y LO SABEMOS LAS DOS. (además yo enojada con ero-chan no duro ni 2 horas) [se abrasa y luego se separan]_**

**_Cami: CHIIII! HOHOHO SOY TAN TIERNAA NO? (:3)_**

**_Mica: SI SI LO QUE TU DIJAS ERO-CHAN, BUENO NOS DESPEDIMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA. RECUERDEN QUE ACEPTAMOS CRITICAS BUENAS O MALAS, TAMBIEN ACEPTAMOS IDEAS O PERSONAJES_**

**_ATTE: DOS LOCAS SIN NADA QUE HACER Y CON MUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE_**

**_PS:YO SOY MICA Y CON MI AMIGA CAMI SEGUIREMOS ESCIBIENDO. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA_**


End file.
